Rise Kujikawa
Current Background Rise Kujikawa. (Or better known as Risette) Is a celebrity from Inaba. She has only been famous for a year or two. However she is already very well known by people. However. After a while she became depressed and tired of being in movies. In which she took a break from being famous and moving back to Inaba to work at her grandparent's tofu shop. It is then however. That she appeared on the Midnight channel. She was in a swim-suit on the T.V. However Rise quickly decided it wasn't her. Being it was too blurry to even see herself on it. However the next day while she was working at her Grandparents store. She was warned by Yosuke Hanamura, Souji Seta and Kanji Tatsumi about her appearing on the midnight channel. Which she corrected them and said she wasn't the next victum but appreciated them worrying about her like that. The next day however. She was kidnapped. Her shadow world turned into a strip club. In which her shadow talked about 'showing everything about her' throughout the dungeon. When Teddie, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko Amagi, Kanji and Souji all made it to the boss room. She was yelling at her shadow. It is when she said it couldn't be her that the shadow went berserk. And attacked the Investigation team. However. Her shadow was different. It could sense the investigations every move and plan a counter attack on them. The Investigation team almost died. If it wasn't for Teddie's heroics in defeating the shadow single handedly. In which Rise accepts what her shadow said. Saying there was "No real her" And that Risette is just another one of her many attitudes. After saying this her Shadow transformed into a Persona. However. Immediatly after Teddie started to take in what Rise said. Muttering that there "Was no real him" In which his shadow appeared. Taunting him. After the shadow attacks the group. Rise decides to help by taking Teddie's role of support. Even though she just woke up her Persona in that way and was still out of it. First Appearance Rise appeared in Inaba like the rest of the Investigation team. She mostly was busy working and trying to see if people appeared in the Midnight channel from appearing in the new world to take much notice to the crazy events in Inaba that happened. However. Once Teddie went missing. She was asked by Kanji, Chie and Souji to track him down and keep a close eye on him. Which she agreed to do as she headed south toward the Tower Library Tower Library and the trip back to Inaba Upon arriving at the Tower Library. She managed to see Teddie, Rukia, Zelos Wilder, Judith, Anise Tatlin, Link, Johan, Yukiko and Carly Nagisa. However the last two were leaving as she arrived there. Happy to see Teddie she locked him in a hug for a moment. That is before Zelos attempted to hit on her. Now acting like her normal self she rejected him in the most kind way possible. However he seemed to take it a bit differently than she expected. However now the group decided to head back to Inaba seeing as it was getting late out. After a quick flight on Baul back to Inaba the group decided to stay at the Amagi Inn. An Inn run by Yukiko's family. Rise and Teddie managed to get the group some rooms due to being friends of Yukiko. And just finding Yukiko a little while before. However now the group managed to make it to the hot springs. In which upon arriving it was the girls turn in the hot springs. Now relaxing in there they got to know each other better. In which Rise immediatly grows attatched to each person. Mainly due to them actually liking her for more than her being "A celebrity" It wasn't until the guys decided to 'Protect' the girls by sneaking on the roof of the Inn and catching a glimpse of the girls. With the combined efforts of Johan and Aigis. A new machine that fell from the sky moments before. Did they manage to catch Zelos and Teddie in their act. Fluttershy. A pegasus decided to fly down and try to set things right also. In which Rise immediatly was amazed by it. Wanting to know more about it while telling it the truth about what the guys were doing. Surprisingly enough. Like Judith and Anise she didn't make much of an attempt to stop the guys. In which the girls now left to go change back into their clothes. However not before Rukia managed to attack Zelos and Teddie for spying on them. The new mission of "Team Flirt" After a few minutes Rise was approached by Johan. He seemed to be rushing them to a room to talk to Zelos, Teddie and him for a moment. She was confused by this. However she decided to follow along. Upon getting to the room Zelos explained the situation. It seemed as if in a matter of minutes Judith was kidnapped by Yubel. Rise was shocked by this. However she wanted to help Judith as much as possible. In which they now named their team... They decided on the name Team Flirt. In which the groups main goal was to save Judith from Yubel! The group was about to rest at the Inn. However when the Tower of Salvation fell close to Inaba the group all jumped into action. Rise was attempting to scan the area for people in the path. In which she managed to find a few. Along with Teddie's sense of smell tracking them down. In which Teddie and Zelos rushed to save the group of people who were there. Arc 2 The Battle Against Yubel. At the start of Arc 2 Rise was with Zelos' group still. They had managed to track down Yubel and were preparing to fight her. Rise however was the scanner in this battle. Attempting to scan Yubel. However this was difficult. She was powerful enough that her scans were having trouble scanning for any weakness. However Rise tried her best. Even managing to throw a few rocks at Yubel to do extra damage. However this was difficult. She couldn't help much. However after a long battle with each member of the group getting hurt for a decent amount they defeated Yubel and saved Judith. In which a new man named Bruno led them along with a boy named Ken and his Digimon Wormmon back to Neo Domino City to rest. Upon arriving in Neo Domino City Teddie, Johan and Judith had to stay in the hospital to recover while the others were permitted to leave for the night. The Metal Heads attack The next day Rise, Rukia, Bruno, Teddie (Who was permitted to leave later in the night) stayed at Poppo Time Apartment. Not much happened early in the day. Other than Rukia and Teddie briefly falling into the T.V and leaving. However they all had multiple missions. They had to go around to different parts of the city and get Zelos, Judith and some of the others. In which the group all split up. Rukia and Rise stayed in Poppo time however to keep an eye out if anyone had come back there. However it was then that Maia Acheron invaded Poppo Time Apartment. Trying to kidnap Rise. It was thanks to Rukia, The officers and KOS-MOS who saved Rise. Causing her to stay at Sector Security for the night now. Meeting up with old friends! The next day Rise was released from Sector Security. She was a little shaken up after the events the previous day. However her and Bruno went back to Poppo Time to see the damage. Rise was a little apologetic about the damage. However Rukia showed up once again. Mentioning she wanted to see Zelos and ask him a question. Rise was confused by this. However shortly after running into Rukia they saw a strange woman who was dressed like somebody from Zelos or Judith's worlds. Rise was confused by this. So she approached the woman asking her if she knew who Zelos was. Shortly after this learning her name was Tear Grants. She may have not known who Zelos was. However they offered to let Tear travel with them. In which the group now travelled to the hospital to see Zelos and the others planning to leave. In which she followed them to a woman named Martha's House. In which there were many familiar faces there. To Rise the two that stuck out in the crowd were a female Yosuke Hanamura and Chie Satonaka. However there were others there also such as Raine Sage. In which the group had decided to go on a "Ladies night out" Specifically Zelos, Johan, Teddie, Kaede Sakura, Yosuke, Chie, Jack Atlas, Sailor Neptune and Victoria. Rise however was not a part of this group. The return of an evil.... And the rise of another. Midnight that night Rise had a rude awakening on a strange flying machine. She had been knocked out cold and was being kidnapped by somebody. Shocked by this Rise looked to her kidnapper. A boy who went by the name of "The chaos Sorcerer" He explained that he was taking her "Somewhere" However Rise was annoyed by this man. He seemed to have some sort of hatred toward humans. In which she kept silent for the flight. That is until they arrived as Gol and Maia's Citidal. Which she was greeted by Gol, Maia, Soul Eater Evans and "Wiseman" In which she was shocked by this. Summoning her Persona and threatening to use a "New attack she had learned." To defeat them. However she was ultimately outnumbered by the Metal Heads. Which dragged her to a table in which she was injected by Dark Eco... Sadly however this killed Rise. Leaving a feeling of being powerless in her mind. She wasn't strong enough to defend herself as this happened. It caused her to feel worthless as she was in the Shadow Realm... That is before she was approached by a voice named "T'ika" Who offered an exit for Rise. And added powers to make her strong enough to defend herself. She was confused by this offer. However she quickly agreed to it after a small amount of time of thought. In which she now awoke in Inaba as a Dark Signer. Her Earthbound T'ika had told her however to wear a disguise. Her original outfit as she now left in search of souls. Personality Rise is a very outgoing person. Usually trying to keep a cheerful outlook on life. She can be depressed though if serious things happen or if people refer to her as Risette for a while. She is very careful on who to pick for friends. Seeing as she doesn't want to find people who only hang out with her to get on T.V. Rise also is a flirt. She will attempt to flirt with anybody if she feels it's needed. Usually by acting as if she can't defend herself and she needs a guy to protect her. Which is true for the most part. Rise as a Dark Signer however is much different. She keeps up her "Acting" She does at times. However this time she only acts as her old self. Attempting to trick others into believeing she is good. However behind this act Rise has an obsession with showing Team Flirt how "Powerful" She had gotten. In which she will attempt to kill them to "Grant them the same powers" By turning them into Dark Signers. Rise also has gained a far more serious outlook on everything. However once again she hides it behind her cheerful act. Powers/Abilities Acting Skills: Rise is known as Risette back in her own world. She is a famous Idol. Meaning she understands how to act fairly well. However she acts like "Risette" For this most of the time. Teddie Glasses + T.V World Entrance: Rise was given Teddie Glasses by Teddie himself. Allowing her to see through fog. Rise also can enter the T.V World through a T.V at any opportunity (Like the Other Investigation Team members.) Persona - Kanzeon: Rise has a Persona of her own that she uses to... Well not fight. Rise's Persona is much different than other Persona's. Seeing as she is a scanner. This allows her to scan enemies and the area for people. However her Persona gives assistance in other ways. Such as the abilities Healing Wave and Relaxing Wave. Which heals a small portion of health and SP/TP/Energy etc outside of combat. Dark Signer Powers Dark Signer deck - Rock Deck: Rise was given a Rock deck as her dueling deck. This deck revolves around flipping her own monsters face-down and flipping them next turn to activate their effects. Her Ace cards are her Earthbound Immortal T'ika, Exxod Master of Guard and Guardian Spyinx Earthbound Immortal T'ika - The Flower Earthbound Immortal is Rise's Earthbound she made a pact with. This Earthbound Is a Dark-Plant type monster that has 2000 attack and 3000 defense. Like the Other Earthbound Immortals it has it's normal effects. (There can only be one Earthbound on the field, There has to be a field spell active, No monsters can select it as an attack target and it can attack directly) T'ika's effect however is Once per turn. When your monster is set face-down (By effect or normally) Inflict 700 points of damage to your opponent. Dark Signer duel: To shorten this. Duel Damage = Real damage to others. Meaning Rise can duel to fight her opponent. Magatsu Kanzeon: Rise's Persona has changed into Magatsu Kanzeon. In this form however Rise's Persona changed in the sense of her scans will not always be 100% accurate. This causes issues when she has to scan an enemy or track a person down. Dark Signer D-wheel: Rise was given a D-wheel for becoming a Dark Signer. This helps her travel if need be. "Rise Kujikawa" Disguise: Rise has her old outfit from her home in Inaba. This is mostly for a disguise if she needs to blend in. She also has makeup to hide her marks on her face. Along with long-sleeved shirts to hide her mark on her arm. Category:Persona Category:Game Category:Character Category:Female